


After the Well

by Ellemae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina sucks up a death curse so that Emma and Snow can get through the portal and back to Storybrooke. It changes her and Emma takes notice.</p>
<p>An AU version of what could have happened after S2 Ep 3 "Queen of Hearts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

The first thing she does is hug Henry.

She's never been big on hugs, hasn't gotten enough of them to feel comfortable showing affection that way, but she's so glad to be back, so happy the ogres didn't kill them, so pleased to see Henry, that for once it feels like the most normal action in the world.

Still, she pulls away after a minute.

It's while Snow is giving Henry a much longer hug that she sees Regina.

Regina's standing awkwardly to the side, much closer to the well than to their happy reunion, and she's staring firmly at the ground. Emma automatically takes a single step toward Regina before wondering what the hell she's doing and freezing. But even that little bit closer lets her see that Regina is incredibly pale.

Instead of getting even closer to the other woman she turns away and walks toward Henry and Snow who are, she shakes her head though she's really not surprised, still hugging.

"Hey Henry?" She crouches down to his level and he peers at her, still tucked against Snow's side. "What did your mom do?"

"Regina?" he asks.

And she cringes internally, but nods anyway.

"She sucked up the bad magic so you and Snow could get out safely."

He says it matter of factly, not like 'she did it because she's trying to be good and maybe succeeding' but more like 'eh no big deal'. Emma's a little irritated at his tone.

"What kind of bad magic?"

"A death curse."

And again with the attitude. She opens and closes her mouth, unsure what to say. Then she looks up, catches Snow's eye, "I'm going to go check on Regina."

Snow nods and says,"good idea to make sure she doesn't do anything with the death curse."

Emma just stares at her blankly for a second, because that's not really the issue at all, and how the hell are they both oblivious to a death curse. They're the magic believers.

Still she shrugs it off and walks back toward Regina.

Regina is still standing and staring at the ground. Emma gets close enough to touch her and then, surprising herself, she does.

"Hey," she says softly as she lays a hand on Regina's arm.

Regina looks up at her. Her pupils are blown and her eyes filled with tears, and Emma wonders if the after-effect of swallowing a death curse is akin to experiencing a really bad high. Regina looks horrible, like she might keel over at any second.

So without even thinking she snakes her arm around Regina's waist and tugs a little so she's resting against her side.

Regina's stiff and trembling but she doesn't pull away.

That alone makes Emma worried.

She's not really listening to what Henry and Snow are chattering about, but she catches the name "Cora" at the same time Regina does.

Regina's reaction is instant, her body shaking harder and her breath coming out in an anguished gasp.

"Hey," Emma whispers so as not to attract the others' attention. "It's okay, she's still back there. If she comes we'll deal with her."

Regina's hand scrambles around Emma's waist, her panic clear, and they're caught in what could constitute a very awkward hug.

It seems the death curse and mention of her mother has stripped Regina of all of her defenses.

Weirdly, for once Emma doesn't have to think. She squeezes Regina tighter against her side and encourages the woman to rest more of her weight on her. Once that's done she soothes into Regina's ear, "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to Henry. Or to you. You'll be safe. It's okay. I promise."

Now that Regina's this close to her she realizes she's like a furnace, burning with fever.

"Let's get you home," she murmurs in Regina's ear. "Can you poof us there?" It occurs to her that Regina's barely upright and getting to her mansion is easier said than done. Regina just shakes her head, and Emma realizes for the first time that she hasn't spoken a single word. Still, that can be addressed later.

She wonders if she can carry Regina, but decides it's probably easier if they start out walking. She has a sudden image of her dropping Regina on her ass, and it's not a good visual. So she begins walking slowly, Regina still propped against her, calling over her shoulder, "why don't you both head to Granny's? I'll be there soon."

"Okay mom!"

This time she really does flinch, especially since she catches sight of the anguish in Regina's eyes.

She needs to have a talk with Henry.

After Regina's better. Because she refuses to accept that a death curse can take down the Evil Queen.

#

It's incredibly slow going, and yet when they reach the mansion Regina's covered with a sheen of sweat.

Emma pauses for a moment at the front door. "Almost there," she promises, and she tucks Regina's sweat soaked hair out of her face and behind her ears. She doesn't know why she's suddenly so comfortable touching Regina, and it would be weird except it's just not.

By the time they reach the top of the stairs Regina's panting and her hands are scrambling for purchase, holding onto Emma's shirt for dear life.

"Where's your room?" Emma asks.

But Regina's totally out of it now, sagging in a kind of relief against Emma, so she makes an educated guess.

She places Regina on the bed.

The response is almost immediate. Regina's eyes pop open and her breathing is frantic again.

"Hey, hey," Emma leans over Regina and uses her hands to hold her head steady, stopping the woman from frantically looking around the room. "I'm right here, you're not alone."

She doesn't know if it's the right thing to say, but says it anyway because it's what she herself has always wanted.

Regina calms.

"I'm going to go," Emma catches sight of the fresh panic in Regina's eyes and groans at her own word choice. "Just for a second. We need to get your fever under control."

Regina holds her gaze, seeming to find reassurance, and then gives a tiny nod.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I promise."

She strokes Regina's forehead once before she leaves because after the last hour of the woman plastered to her side it feels weird to be apart.

When Emma comes back into the room with Tylenol and water and a wet washcloth, Regina is staring at the door with half-lidded eyes. It's clear she's fighting sleep. She visibly slumps back in relief when she catches sight of Emma.

"Told you I'd be back," Emma snarks.

Regina manages to roll her eyes at that, as though to say 'why would I care', and Emma chuckles.

It's nice to know some of her Regina is still in there.

She wipes the sweat from Regina's forehead and hopes to god the dose of pain meds she gave was enough.

Regina really needs to be in a hospital but Emma knows that's not going to happen. She's too stubborn, even on her death bed, and the truth is the doctors in this town have no use for the Hippocratic Oath. They'd probably sooner kill her.

They're both quiet for a while, Regina fighting sleep and Emma watching the attempt.

Suddenly Regina is even paler, and Emma jumps up and grabs the wastepaper basket just in time. Regina heaves into it, though she mainly throws up water.

Emma wonders if the Evil Queen is eating. Then decides she should deal with the present and they'll discuss the correlation between calories and staying alive later.

When Regina's stomach is finally empty and she's sunk back into the pillows Emma suggests that she get some sleep.

"Death curse." Regina croaks. It's clear she doesn't think she'll ever wake up again.

"You know what I think about death curses," Emma rests a hand on Regina's stomach. Her warm palm generates heat against Regina's aching muscles and she gives a small hum of satisfaction before she can stop herself. Emma acts as though she doesn't notice. "Those people who died from death curses didn't have someone as awesome as me looking after them."

Regina actually smirks. It's small but it's there. Emma feels so relieved that without even thinking she begins to stroke Regina's hair.

"Sleep," she encourages again, and this time Regina's eyes slip closed.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With exhaustion and a death curse pulsing through her, Regina finds her defenses are still down. 
> 
> The Evil Queen and the Savior getting closer, who would have thought?

When she wakes up it's to the insufferable sheriff softy calling her name.

Regina's eyes flutter open to see Emma's grin. "Told you I'd keep you alive."

Regina gives a low raspy chuckle. "Just wait, dear."

Emma scowls at her, though she looks far less furious than she normally does. In fact, it's almost affectionate. "I did wake you up for a reason."

"You don't say."

Emma sits down next to Regina on the bed, clutching a glass of water. She slides a hand under the older woman's neck and helps her pop more Tylenol in her mouth. Regina takes a cautious sip from the water Emma holds to her lips.

Emma gently lowers Regina back down and places the water on the bedside table.

Regina looks exhausted from the slight effort.

"Go back to sleep," Emma urges.

Regina shakes her head as adamantly as she can, which to be honest isn't much movement at all.

Emma sighs in exasperation, the fond look returning to her face. She settles next to Regina on the bed.

Regina shivers and without thinking she edges closer to the warmth that Emma's body provides.

Regina has just drifted back to sleep when Emma's cell phone rings. Emma flicks it open quickly and whispers a "hello" as she eases herself off the bed. Regina whimpers at the movement and Emma absentmindedly soothes her by stroking her shoulder.

She paces outside Regina's room, occasionally glancing through the door she's left open just a crack.

"I'm sorry, Mar-Snow, but I can't just leave her!"

"What about your father and me? What about Henry?" Snow's voice increases in pitch and Emma sighs.

She's tried to explain it but Snow just isn't listening and all she wants is to get back to Regina. Lying seems like the best option. "I think she's up to something."

With Snow's preexisting concerns expressed her...mother...immediately agrees that Emma needs to stay. Emma scowls at the phone before heading back to Regina's room.

"And what exactly am I up to dear?" Regina actually looks mildly offended.

Emma's apology is interrupted before it can even begin. A hacking cough wracks Regina's body and she struggles frantically to sit upright.

"Hey," Emma rushes to her side and helps her sit, grabbing the glass of water and encouraging Regina to drink. Her exclamation and Regina's panic reminds her of the prior reaction to Cora. That's something they really need to talk about. But not yet.

Finally the cough slows and Emma eases Regina against her side, deciding that if she sits up it will be better for her gasping lungs.

The position is becoming familiar to both of them, and Emma feels a sense of calm along with Regina's body warmth.

Apparently Regina does too, because she drifts off to sleep with her head tucked on Emma's shoulder.

#

Regina's only managing to sleep in short cat naps, so barely any time has passed before she's awake again.

She's still leaning against Emma's side. The sheriff has wrapped an arm around her waist, and Regina is slightly surprised to find her arch-nemesis' daughter tracing a pattern on her hip. It doesn't feel bad.

"What am I up to?"

Emma startles, unaware that Regina had woken, and her hand immediately stills. Regina feels almost bereft.

Emma rolls her eyes in a move that's oddly Henry and replies, "It was the only way I could persuade them to let me stay. They don't believe you're really sick."

"Well of course not, why ever would they give me any consideration?" She scowls. "So self-entitled and self-involved, that is the Charming way." Anger rolls through her, but Emma's arm tightening is enough of a reminder that there's a Charming present. And that's enough to send the fight right out of her. "I mean--" she stumbles to find the words, glancing apologetically at Emma.

She is shocked to find the sheriff grinning wildly.

"What?" she says grouchily.

"There's the Regina I know and--" this time it's Emma that trails off, wildly hoping that Regina doesn't know how that saying ends.

Regina's heart beats a little faster. But surely the other woman meant nothing by it. An expression, nothing more.

It's in searching Emma's face for answers that she catches sight of the exhaustion. The woman has been trapped in the Enchanted Forest, sucked through a portal, and spent hours tending to Regina. Of course she's tired.

"Lie down, Emma."

Emma is so startled by the soft delivery and the use of her first name that she obeys instantly, lying down on the bed without releasing her hold on Regina.

They land nestled against each other. The moment Emma's head hits the pillow she yawns.

"Sleep dear," Regina urges. This time she's the one who's unable to resist the draw of Emma, reaching up and running her still trembling hand through the sheriff's unruly curls.

Emma's never been an easy sleeper. If foster homes and bounty hunting taught her one thing it's that being alert is always best.

But with the Evil Queen at her side she slips into sleep easily. She feels something she's never felt before: safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot, but your comments persuaded me to continue. Should I make this a longer actual multi-chap fic?


	3. Fever

She wakes up and she's on fire. 

And shit, this isn't good, not good at all. 

Regina is spasming next to her. The tremors almost lifting her off the bed. Worse than that is the words she's soundlessly mouthing: No. Mother. Please.

Emma is frozen. She doesn't know what to do, doesn't know how to fix this. 

She's terrified that the death curse is going to end exactly like it's supposed to.

She realizes for the first time how truly devastated she would be.

Regina's arm wildly smacks her across her leg, and ultimately that's what spurs her into action.

Emma takes a deep breath and forcibly grabs the other woman. Regina fights against her, eyes wide and unseeing, and Emma tries to 'shhhh' her, even as she scrambles off the bed and half drags Regina into the bathroom.

She turns the shower on as cold as it will go and sinks onto its floor, clutching Regina to her chest. 

Regina lets out a low moan as the cold water hits her skin. Emma only feels relief, hoping beyond hope that the small noise counts as a good response. 

They don't move until Regina shivers. Emma takes that as a sign that it's time to dry them both off. She sweeps the towel over their bodies but hesitates when it comes time to remove clothes. Regina's still feverish and she figures that the clothes will work as a cold compress of sorts. Also, she doesn't see the point of Regina surviving if the woman's only going to turn around and kill her instead. So, for the time being, the wet clothes stay on.

#

It's been over an hour and Regina hasn't woken up. 

"Regina, Regina?!" Emma shakes her, voice frantic as the other woman doesn't respond. 

She sobs huge gasping sobs, shoulders hunched and face pressed into Regina's sternum. It's the first time she's cried since all of this began. Since fairytales came true and she found her son and her parents and experienced the dread and desire of being wanted. 

Now all she wants is for Regina to survive.

As her sobs slow she hears the weak beat of the other woman's heart and allows it to lull her into an exhausted sleep, bent at an awkward angle against Regina's chest.

#

Regina is still breathing and at this point that's all she can ask for.

With shaking hands she dials the phone, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

"I need to talk to Henry," she says brusquely.

Finally her son is on the other end and she gives him an order for the first time: "Come to the mansion."

Because maybe, just maybe, (she finds it impossible to believe otherwise) Henry still loves his mother. And maybe True Love's Kiss can break this curse.

When Henry bursts into the room she keeps her hand on Regina's back because the light touch seems to allow the woman to rest a little easier.

She's not moving her hand, no matter the look her son is giving her.

The look finally fades when he takes in Emma's tearstained face. He's never seen her cry.

"I need you to kiss your Mom," Emma offers no other explanation because the kid's never been doubtful of curses.

In his defense, he tries. Henry leans forward and brushes a kiss against Regina's forehead. 

Nothing happens.

Henry looks anguished as he bites his lower lip and stares at his failure. Emma remembers that he's just a kid.

Sure at his age she was already fending for herself, but she has Regina to thank for the sheltered way he's been raised. And she means that in the best way possible; no sarcasm.

She feels another wave of affection for the woman whose head is now resting on her lap. She's never thanked her for the job she did raising the child she couldn't, and now it might be too late.

She threads her hand though Regina's damp hair. Emma looks at her son and her gaze is stony, closed off. Far too like the one Regina often wore for Henry's comfort. One Evil Queen is plenty, he doesn't need two.

"I'll call you again if," Emma swallows. "Just go home to Snow and tell her what's happening."

"You're not," Henry looks terrified, "going to use magic are you?"

Emma gets a curious look on her face. "Go home to Snow."

#

Magic.

Why didn't she think of that?

She knows she has it flowing through her veins. In spades apparently, if Cora's reaction to her was honest.

She rather suspects it was, seeing as she's all alive and everything.

Emma tries to call it forth, focuses on healing. Pretending like she's in some goddamn Harry Potter movie and that she knows what the hell she's doing.

Which she fucking doesn't.

Good thing she sent Henry away. She swears when she's upset, and in Regina's eyes that would probably be another potential kill or be killed mistake.

Emma leans back against the headboard, hand returning to stroke through Regina's hair, and closes her eyes.

She vaguely remembers something Gold said. She's made of True Love.

Emma doesn't love Regina, 'not yet anyway', a little voice somewhere in her head suggests.

If Emma doesn't love Regina and Regina doesn't love Emma back then attempting True Love's Kiss is pointless.

Except she's made of the stuff.

Carefully, Emma leans forward over Regina and brushes her lips in a gentle kiss.

Of course, it's at that very moment that Snow storms through the bedroom door.


	4. Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's trying to save the woman's life, so Emma can't exactly keep calling her The Evil Queen, or Your Majesty, or even Madame Mayor. 
> 
> She doesn't think any of those names still hold true anyway. Plus, right now she really likes the idea of annoying Snow.

'That little shit ratted me out'.

But she thinks it affectionally, in part because she doesn't think it matters.

The second her lips brushed Regina's a soft glow covered the woman.

Regina's groaning now, making low noises of pain, but Emma's thrilled because it's more response than she's had in the last two hours.

Regina's eyelids are fluttering and Emma looks away from Snow, who is standing in the doorway glaring at the scene in front of her.

"Gina," Emma murmurs. The nickname just slips out, and she knows how affectionate her tone truly is by the disbelief on her mother's face.

She ignores Snow and leans closer to Regina.

"Gina," she says it again softly, so close that the ends of her curls brush the woman's cheeks. And okay, maybe she's partly saying it again just to piss off Snow.

Regina mumbles something indiscernible as her eyes open slowly.

Her gaze is cloudy with fever but she seems intent on staring at Emma.

"How," Regina manages, so quietly it's almost silent.

"Shh," without thinking Emma dips down and kisses Regina's forehead.

Emma can tell she's startled by how her body goes temporarily rigid, but as soon as it passes she makes no attempt to move.

"We'll talk about it later," Emma promises.

Grabbing the now tepid water off the bedside table she carefully brings Regina upright just enough so she can drink.

Regina gulps the water. Emma jokingly reprimands her, "a little slower dear."

Regina takes another sip before Emma places the now empty glass down.

There's a slight smile on Regina's face as she slips back into unconsciousness.

Of course it's at that moment that Snow chooses to enter the room. Despite her frustration at Snow having witnessed everything (what exactly that everything was Emma doesn't know) in actuality she is incredibly relieved. She can just see Regina erupting at the sight of Snow and then dying out of spite.

"Gina?" Snow asks with a raised brow.

Emma releases a huff of annoyance then shrugs. "It's just a nickname."

Snow give Emma an all knowing look which she purposefully ignores. Apparently Snow sees fit to drop the subject (for now).

"How is she?"

"Seriously?" Emma gestures to the woman who is curled in her lap.

Regina looks tiny. The force of her personality removed she's just skin and bones and, right now anyway, a lot of sweat.

Snow takes a hesitant step forward and peers down at the woman who was once (maybe forever) her evil stepmother.

"Will she survive?"

Five minutes ago Emma wouldn't have known the answer, but now she nods emphatically. "Yes."

"Decisions will have to be made."

Emma thinks she knows what's coming but waits in silence.

"She can't stay here. Or rather, not for long. She'll have to answer for her sins."

Emma rolls her eyes. "What are you gonna do? Kill her?"

Snow looks ashamed. "That will be up to the council."

"You can't be fucking serious! She saved us! We both would've died and she almost did. Look at her!"

Snow sighs. "It's not just up to us. And saving our lives doesn't make up for all her sins, especially when it's her fault out lives were in danger to begin with. They wanted to storm in here while she was weak. Thought it would be easier to kill her, but I wouldn't let them."

"Aren't you noble," Emma mutters under her breath. She focuses again on Regina, who's breathing harshly and occasionally whimpering.

Emma sighs. "There's no way I'm letting her die. But if she does have to be tried she needs to be well enough to defend herself, at least give me that."

Snow gives a curt nod.

"Tell them she's with me, I'm law enforcement, say she's under house arrest. At least do that for me."

"For you?" Snow shakes her head. "Fine. I've got to go make Henry dinner, we'll talk tomorrow."

The second Snow leaves the room Regina wakes. Emma wonders if she was feigning sleep, but she gives no indication that she heard the argument.

"Hi," Emma smiles down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine dear," Regina rasps.

It's very clear she's lying and just as clear that Regina is not going to admit to it.

"I'm going to help you get changed."

Emma doesn't bother phrasing it as a question because she knows Regina well enough to know she'll refuse assistance and there's no way in hell the incredibly ill woman whose head still rests in Emma's lap is capable of any such thing.

Regina looks positively shocked before a mask of indifference falls over her face. It takes a lot of effort on Emma's part not to burst out laughing.

"Come on Regina," Emma orders as she helps the other woman sit up, purposefully ignoring the trembling of Regina's limbs.

Upright Regina slumps against Emma's chest. She's unable to sit up alone and clearly not pleased about it.

Emma again ignores the reaction.

She unbuttons Regina's blouse and averts her eyes as she tugs the damp cloth aside and tosses it on the floor. Regina's pants, bra and panties join the pile until she's as naked as the day she was born.

Emma doesn't peek, and if her heart speeds up a little at the glimpse of Regina's tan skin she's hardly to blame.

Emma undresses her so promptly that Regina barely has time to object before she's been swaddled in the thick comforter and laid back on the bed.

Her eyes grow heavy, she's warm and comfortable.

"Emma." She doesn't know why she says it.

Emma seems to understand. "I'm not going anywhere."

#

"I'm spending far too much time sleeping."

Emma looks up from the pile of comic books she's been reading for the last two hours or so and chuckles.

"I should really be planning my escape."

Emma sighs. The same sort of sigh a parent offers when they think something's ridiculous but don't want to argue anymore.

"Honestly Ms. Swan." Regina's exasperated. "They're going to kill me."

The anger on Emma's face is so sudden that Regina doesn't have time to hold back a shocked and frightened response.

Just as quickly the anger fades. "Hey no," Emma gets up from the chair by the window and kneels down next to the bed. The fact that Regina ever so slightly cowers from her causes a twinge in her chest. Emma rocks back on her heels, giving the older woman some space. "I'm not mad at you," she speaks softly, focuses on the flicker of uncertainty. "I'm really not. You've been trying so hard." She smirks, tries to lightened the mood, "I'm furious at that idiot mother of mine."

Regina's face relaxes a little, so Emma risks moving closer. She slowly reaches out her arm as though Regina is an injured wild animal, and gently rests her hand on the bare shoulder.

Emma's mind helpfully supplies the reminder that Regina's naked. She decides to give the thought noble intentions (even though she's pretty sure that's not why it occurred). "Now that you're awake again I think it might be a good idea if you put some clothes on."

Regina looks like she's going to stay something typically snarky. Actually opens her mouth and then just as quickly snaps it shut. 

"Nuh-uh," Regina shakes her head petulantly. Emma giggles in response. Actually giggles.

And just like that the tension is broken.


	5. Soup

Now that the tension's been broken Emma remembers how hungry she is. 

"I'll be right back," she calls over her shoulder as she heads downstairs to the kitchen to scrounge for food.

As she hears Emma's steps fade into the distance, Regina stares blankly at the empty doorway. 

Emma returns soon enough and she's tentatively balancing two bowls of soup. She carefully hands one off to Regina, and Regina manages to steady her shaking hands enough to make sure the broth doesn't slosh over the side. 

It's the chicken noodle soup that she always keeps in the back of the cabinet for when Henry's sick. It's the only allowance she makes for pre-prepared, processed foods. She hides a sigh by blowing on the soup.

Emma catches her gaze before swallowing a mouthful of soup, shooting Regina a friendly grin.

Regina hides another sigh and stares down at her soup, lost in thought.

#

After they've both eaten Emma climbs into bed next to Regina. Regina gives her a startled glare.

"Oh relax, you're fully dressed now, remember? And I'll sleep on top of the covers."

Regina remains silent, rolls on her side, and closes her eyes to indicate that the conversation is over.

#

In sleep they've found each other, Regina curled up against Emma's side. Emma sleeps much like she lives, sprawled across the bed, messy and endearing. Her hand is threaded through Regina's, and even as she tosses and turns that contact remains.

#

Regina yanks her hand away as though Emma has the plague. The glare that accompanies it does nothing to settle Emma's heart which is racing from being woken so abruptly.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Swan?"

And it's then that Emma truly snaps awake. Because Regina's sitting upright in bed, and though she's still pale and clearly needs to shower, she's never looked more regal.

Still the cold tone cuts Emma to her core.

She peers tentatively at the former queen's face, hopeful that she'll see a glimmer of the woman who accepted comfort, the woman who almost (not completely but almost) snuggled up to her to sleep.

There's nothing there. It's as though they're returned to before the curse broke, but after Emma saw what she thought were the mayor's true colors. Back when she thought Regina was a stone cold bitch.

Her face is definitely stone cold now.

"And where is Henry, Miss Swan? I believe you are his parent now...now that you have stolen him from me. Or has he proved too great a responsibility yet again?"

Emma feels anger stirring, but she tries to calm and remember the Regina she saw only hours ago.

"Regina," she pleads, and without even thinking she reaches a hand to touch.

The slap stings and she stumbles and crashes off the bed in shock.

"Don't you dare touch me, Miss Swan," the voice is so harsh and angry that Emma cringes.

Then she pulls herself up to her full height and glares at the woman still seated in bed, who's offering her a very disinterested (but angry) frown.

Regina's looking at Emma as though she's as inconsequential as a mosquito that's just bitten her and will soon be dead.

"I know you have abandonment issues, but I rather thought you'd wait a few weeks before passing Henry along to yet another new home."

That's rubbing salt in too many wounds, and Emma can't hide her momentary hurt.

"I guess I'd better be going then," Emma stalks toward the door, yanking her atrocious jacket off a chair. "Your majesty," she proclaims with a haughty tone clearly meant to insult and remind of lost power and kingdoms.

And then Emma's gone, the only company to remain the brief echo of the slamming door.

Regina glares at it, anger radiating off her, until she's sure that Emma's truly gone. Only then does her body sag, collapsing back slightly, exhausted by the ramrod posture of her old disguise.

Her mask falls and her eyes fill with tears. She tries to bring the anger back, tries to return the mask so that she can hide behind it like always. So that perhaps she can fool even herself.

Instead all she succeeds in doing is biting through her bottom lip so hard it bleeds, then leaning forward and smothering her sob with her hands.

It's for the best. Really it is.

Because, as Emma discerned, what Regina said was aimed to hurt. Emma really does have abandonment issues and even if those damned Charmings don't see it it's so clear to Regina it almost causes _her_ pain.

Regina will die. That's the truth as well.

No matter if Emma heals her outward wounds. Inside she's been hurt too badly for too long; the injuries are permanent.

She won't stay good forever.

So this small sacrifice, if it can even be called that, is perhaps the one bit of good left in her.

Because Regina will die.

Trial or no she will be killed. So really, she's not being a martyr, getting it over with will be best for everyone, herself included. She's being selfish really.

This time when they come to kill Regina they'll be no one to stop them and no one left to mourn.


	6. Anger

Anger has always protected Emma.

She uses it to fight back. She uses it to hide hurt feelings. She uses it to stay alive.

Right now she uses it to storm out of Regina's house, down her front walkway, and all the way across town to Snow's apartment.

"Hi Mom!" Henry chirps cheerfully as she yanks open Snow's front door without knocking.

He's crouched on the floor in front of the couch and it's very clear he was intensely playing his Nintendo DS before she burst in. There's a melting heap of ice cream in a bowl by his hip.

Maybe Emma's shocked that he could be so callous while his mother lies dying across town, but it's hard to tell because she's so focused on her anger.

"Don't call me that!" She replies harshly.

Henry looks hurt. "Um sorry...Emma."

Emma sighs as she balances on the couch and kicks off her boots.

"Are you back?" He asks.

Somehow it's his lack of regard that opens a small window so that other feelings can start creeping in. She feels tendrils of them slowly wisping through the anger: worry, anxiety, lo--other things.

Henry focuses on his game again since it seems all Emma's going to do is sit on the couch in silence, socked feet on the coffee table in a manner that would almost definitely displease Snow.

"So, how's Reg--my mother?"

The floodgates open with that question.

Emma gasps as her emotions return. Because, besides being a total bitch, who cares how Regina is? No one. Except that Emma really really does.

"She's...okay."

"I knew she could handle that curse," Henry says, cheerful again as he takes a bite of ice cream.

Emma wonders if he's childishly naive or just an idiot. Then she feels horrible cause he's kinda her kid.

"Um look kid, I gotta go, see ya later," Emma grabs her boots off the floor.

"But you just got here!"

"That's because, uh, your mom wanted me to check and see if you were okay. But she's still kinda weak and I'm going to go back and help her."

"But Emmaaa, you just got here. Why?" Henry whines. And Emma's not so quick to judge because she knows what it's like to be left, to be second choice (or no choice at all).

Still, she takes the opportunity to throw the kid's own words back in his face. "Because that's what good people do."

#

After the ridiculous sobbing has finally ceased Regina would like nothing more than to walk to her bathroom and wash her face.

Unfortunately her body has other plans. Or namely, no plans. 

She's as weak as a newborn kitten, unable to even move enough to grasp a glass of water.

So instead Regina reminds herself that she has accepted her fate and lies on her back staring up at her pristine white ceiling.

Waiting for death.

#

You'd think that storming around in anger would be a quick affair, but it's dark by the time Emma makes her way up the path.

The mayoral mansion is devoid of lights and Emma's heart thumps in her chest.

Then again, Regina's been sick so she's probably just sleeping.

At that realization Emma calms, although she's slightly irritated when she tries the front door and realizes it's unlocked.

She slides her finger down the lock, cursing as a splinter pierces her skin. Damn she's pretty sure she broke the lock when she made her exit.

Either that or someone's broken in which, come to think about it, isn't outside the realm of possibility.

Fuck.

#

She's not sure how much time has passed.

Her body aches and her eyes burn but still she keeps an indifferent watch, eyes firmly focused on the ceiling she can no longer see now that the sun has set. She's watched it turn from pure white to shadows to darkness. A perfect mirror of her soul.

But now she hears them.

Moving inside her house, not bothering to be silent because who would stop them anyway.

She hears them on the stairs.

Outside her bedroom door.

And resolves to be brave. To die with at least a modicum of dignity.

Though she knows being burned at the stake isn't pretty.

The door swings open and she stares at the dark black ceiling of nothing.

"Regina?"

It's her. And Regina can't stop a quick quiver of her lip.

It seems appropriate somehow that this woman would ultimately lead the charge against her.

There's silence for a moment, and then the floorboards creak as she approaches.

Finally she's close enough and there's just enough light from the moon that Regina risks looking at her downfall head on.

Emma Swan.


	7. Hugs

Regina's eyes are closed, but Emma's pretty sure she's awake. The harsh, staccato breathing is kind of a dead giveaway. 

"Um, Regina?"

Emma's hesitant to interrupt the freaky calm of the room. It's dark and almost...morbid...it its silence. 

Regina doesn't move. She just lies there on her back, trying to keep her breathing shallow so that Em--Miss Swan won't pick up on how terrified she is right now. Steadfast defiance in the face of terror is ultimately for the noble, and she's never been that. She knows that her reaction if she opens her eyes will go one of two ways, and she doesn't want either of them. Doesn't want to beg for her life, doesn't want to erupt in anger. She just wants it over.

Emma's not sure what's going on, but knowing Regina it's nothing good. Still, instead of questioning it she decides that ignorance might really be bliss. 

The harsh glare of the light is enough to force Regina's eyes open, if only for a second. 

"Gees, Regina, I know you're evil," Emma puts a peculiar emphasis on that last word that Regina can't, or won't, fully comprehend, "but do you really need to hang out in the dark like this?"

Okay, so the lack of response on Regina's part is a little concerning. As is the paleness of her face and the fact that Emma can make out the faint tear tracks on her cheeks. 

The sound of Emma's footsteps disappearing from the room gives Regina pause, and she blinks her eyes open again, squinting in the still too bright light of the fluorescent overhead bulb.

#

"Why haven't you killed me?" Regina asks blandly. She knows that Emma has re-entered the room, but decides it's of no consequence (that is clearly the only reason why she is still staring at the ceiling). 

"What?" Emma takes a sip from the glass of water in her hand before remembering it's for Regina. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I'm the Evil Queen dear, or have you forgotten? I stole everything from you."

"Yeah," Emma clears her throat, then lets a small smile escape. "Once upon a time."

Regina finally turns her head to look at Emma.

Emma's in the same clothes she was in this morning, her hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Regina can't help but be reminded of how she looked before waking.

Emma chuckles then perches on the side of Regina's bed. Her smile drops as Regina instinctually flinches away from her. 

"Once upon a time you were the evil queen and I was the sweet baby princess and we lived in a fairy tale."

Regina still looks completely lost so Emma sighs and then continues. "Look around. We have TV. And cars. And we all live in middle class houses. Well," Emma laughs. "Okay you may have worked magic to your advantage with that one. But we're not in a fairy tale, I grew up, and you're not evil anymore."

Emma shifts closer to Regina and this time she lets her. "I'm not sure you ever were evil. Or, I dunno, maybe you were. We can argue that point forever or we can call a tie and more on to more important things."

Regina just stares, completely overwhelmed. She hears what Emma's saying, but all she can think is: why aren't I dead. Why isn't she killing me. I should die today.

"I--I was ready to die today." Regina says, voice entirely devoid of emotion.

"Tough luck." Emma scoots closer to Regina and ignores the small flinch she gets in response. "I know we don't really do this, with anyone, but eh, what the fuck."

Emma tugs Regina toward her, wrapping her arms around the other woman, hugging her hard. Regina is stiff and frightened and frozen. "Language," she manages to choke out.

"Shh," Emma soothes softly in a tone she would have liked to try on Henry when he was a baby.

She runs a hand down Regina's back, then slips it under Regina's shirt and begins tracing soft circles on the bare skin of her back.

Regina stiffens more but then suddenly all the tension releases as she realizes protesting is a lost cause. A sigh escapes as she goes boneless against Emma, head landing tucked into her shoulder.

Emma's hands feel cold and soothing against her feverish skin. Her eyes grow heavy.

Safe.

Emma risks a glance at Regina and bites her lip to avoid grinning. Regina is curled tightly against her, her eyes barely open and her mouth slack.

"Sleep." Emma whispers.

For once Regina does what Emma tells her to.

#

Emma glares at her phone. It's buzzing frantically on the floor where she's dropped her belongings in her eagerness to get to Regina.

Sure, the noise is slightly dampened by her leather jacket that it's resting on, but it is still pretty damn annoying. She doesn't want it to wake up Regina.

Why they couldn't make the vibrate setting actually vibrate as opposed to making a ridiculous amount of noise she'd never understand. Or she did but it was still--

Regina whimpers.

Emma is immediately torn from her meandering thoughts, full focus on the woman who's still resting against her.

Regina has been making small noises of complaint since she's fallen asleep, but they seem to be getting more frequent.

Emma is staring at Regina with such concern that the scream startles her.

She almost drops the other woman in shock.

Regina isn't awake but she looks tortured. Almost as soon as she'd screamed the noise had disappeared but her mouth is still wide open as though she's now screaming silently. Somehow that is more terrifying.

Emma can't stand it. She shakes Regina.

Regina's eyes pop open and she gives a gasp of surprise. At least that means she doesn't look like she's screaming anymore.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh." Regina begins to pull away, and Emma can actually see her armor sliding back into place as she tidies her already perfect hair.

"No." Emma says with finality. "What was the nightmare?" 

Perhaps it's something to do with the way Emma is looking at her, or the silence of the room (interrupted only by the hum of the central air), or another thing entirely. Regardless, telling the truth is her only option. 

"My mother."

Emma doesn't ask for more. Instead she looks at Regina with so much understanding that it hurts. Regina breaks eye contact. She'll get through this how she always has and always will. Alone. She's a planner, a true strategist, and when her mother comes (because it truly is an issue of when not if) she will be ready. Until the plan is set she'll be afraid (like she always is) but she'll do that alone too. It is the way things must be.

Apparently Emma Swan doesn't follow the same guidelines. 

Emma pulls Regina into a hug, forceful enough that Regina is almost in Emma's lap.

Odd as it might be Regina didn't feel smothered. Instead Emma's embrace is the most comfortable she's felt since ingesting the curse (or ever, but she is not touching that thought ever again).

Emma is literally petting her, cooing in her ear as though she was a skittish animal preparing to flee. She has no intention of going anywhere.

It's all too much anyway. With the curse still thudding through her veins, the fear of her mother is rampant yet somehow trivial to her own body. 

"I've got you," is the last thing she has whispered in her ear before she loses consciousness.

#

"So," she smiles as she looks through the window. "You grew up well."


	8. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay, I'm currently job hunting (you'd think this would give me more time to write, but sadly no).

Snow paces back and forth in the tiny apartment. "What is she doing?"

"Huh?" Charming looks up from the newspaper that he's reading. He's tired of being considered the stupid one, tired of the assumptions that Snow is the only one with an opinion or a brain. Snow might be the go-to person for affairs of the Enchanted Forest, but he's the one who is more knowledgeable about the rules, regulations and political alliances of this one.

"Emma!"

"What about her?"

"She should be here with her family, with her son. She should be helping us figure out a way to get home."

"Home?" Charming frowns at the newspaper before tossing it on the table and joining Snow in her pacing. "Are you sure that's even feasible?"

"It must be! The curse is broken and the curse is what brought us here. I can't imagine why we aren't back already." Snow sighs. "Or rather, I can. It's bound to be Regina's fault."

"I'm not sure that's true, didn't you say she seemed genuinely ill when you went to see her?"

"Well, Emma certainly believed it. But Regina's lied to us before. Would it be so hard for her to fake illness for her own personal gain?"

"And what gain would that be?"

"Emma's trust."

Charming sighs. He wishes they were debating anything else. "I don't know."

#

Regina sighs slowly and nuzzles against the soft surface she's resting against. Emma's low chuckle rouses her the rest of the way out of sleep.

"Comfy?" 

Regina opens her eyes in time to catch Emma's grin.

"I see I'm still alive," her voice is raspy from disuse and fits of coughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Just didn't want to kill you in your sleep."

"Ah yes. Well, I'm awake now."

Emma simply grins again and rests her hand against Regina's back, rubbing slowly as she stares down at the woman whose head is resting in her lap, and who hasn't made any attempt to move.

"Can we talk about my mother now?" Regina's tone is snarky, but Emma can't help but miss the tension that instantly returns to her body. 

"Yeah." Emma agrees but keeps up her attempt to soothe the woman she once hated. She suspects that when Regina's at full health she'll be rejected once again, but for now she's unable to keep her hands to herself.

"She is..." Regina swallows audibly, "a real problem."

Emma kisses her forehead (quickly becoming her favorite new thing) and Regina barely flinches, too distracted by thoughts of impending doom.

"I know. She tried to take my heart."

"What?" Regina sits up so quickly her head slams against Emma's chin.

"Fuck!" Emma grunts as her head snaps back. The pain is sharp and intense and she barely has time to acknowledge it before Regina is shoving her backward, grabbing at Emma's top and yanking it aside as she slides a hand inside.

"Um Regina? I figured you'd be kinda dominant but what the hell are you doing?"

"Where is it?" Regina's hands are scrambling. "Where is it?" Her eyes are wide, her breathing frantic. 

"What?" Emma is scared to fight back, too frightened that she'll hurt Regina's already weakened body even further.

"Shut up!" Regina huffs frantically. "Quiet!"

So Emma leans back and takes it, waiting for Regina to finish whatever the fuck she's doing.

Suddenly all is still. Regina sagging against Emma, which is, in Regina's opinion, becoming a far too familiar scenario. Still she can't help herself. In her relief all she wants is the security of Emma's body. "It's there," she sighs.

"What?"

"Your heart."

#

"So she knows about Henry?" Regina repeats it for about the fifth time in the last half hour.

"Yep." Emma echos the same answer she's given again and again.

"He won't be safe with me. You'll need to keep him away from me. I can't see him. Ever."

"Jesus Regina, that's a switch. First you don't want me to see him, and now you don't want to see him?"

"Emma," Regina sighs.

"I know, I know," Emma strokes down Regina's arm. "Sorry. But without your magic, how will we keep him safe?"

"I don't know," Regina pulls away, ignoring Emma's responding frown. "All I know is that she'll be after me, and any way she can get to me will be fair game. Henry included perhaps above all else."

"Because he'll hurt you the most."

"Yes."

#

"Where's Emma?" Henry scrambles up on the stool in the kitchen, still clad in pajamas.

"Still out," Snow pours him a glass of orange juice.

"How's my mom?"

Snow's hand tightens around the carton, causing it to crinkle before she puts it back in the fridge.

"Fine."

"Yeah?" Henry looks up as he takes a swig of juice.

Snow sighs, unable to lie outright when her grandson is staring up at her soulfully. "As far as I know she's fine."

"But you don't know for sure? She was really sick yesterday. I think we gotta go see her."

#

Emma lightly kisses Regina's forehead and smiles as the normally antagonistic woman burrows her face further into Emma's side. She fell back asleep mid-sentence, the stress clearly forcing her overwhelmed body to rest. Emma freezes for a second, worried she's woken her, but Regina's shaky yet steady breathing lets Emma know she's still asleep.

#

"Fine Henry," Snow acquiesces, clenching her teeth. She's never raised a child herself, never really dealt with children at all, and Henry's constant cajoling over the last two hours has put her on edge. It seems he's used every trick in his toolbox to openly and not so openly manipulate Snow into letting him see his mother.

Henry nods, pleased with the result. I's not that he cares...not exactly. His mother is evil after all, but she also did one good thing. She brought Emma and Snow back from the Enchanted Forest. He doesn't think it really makes up for what she's done in the past (or how she lied to him, his thoughts whisper). Still Emma's behavior earlier has him concerned.

He'd been distracted by ice cream and video games, but now that he's a little bored and has had time to think about it he's curious as to why she ran out of the apartment so quickly.

"We'll go tomorrow, all right?"

Henry grins at her and shovels his last bite of pasta into his mouth. Then he hops off the stool and heads back to his video game.

#

It's dark when Emma wakes up. She's surprised to find herself tangled in Regina's bed sheets at an ungodly hour, but even more surprised to discover that she's alone.

The sound of retching gives her a clue.

"Shit," Emma mutters as she tries to jump out of bed, feet catching on the sheets as she lands hard on the floor. Still, she ignores the pain in her hip as she jogs toward the bathroom. Emma skids on her socks, bracing the doorway with her hands to regain balance on the slippery wood floor. The bathroom door has been left open; knowing Regina's obsession with privacy and hiding weakness that was probably due to the urgency the older woman had been faced with rather than choice.

Regina is retching pitifully into the toilet between what appears to be silent sobs. Despite the fact that Emma normally (okay always) finds vomit completely disgusting, her heart urges her toward the huddled form.

Emma enters the bathroom slowly, but doesn't try to be quiet. She knows that startling Regina or in any way appearing threatening would be a very bad thing. The fact that she is learning to read and handle Regina's moods doesn't escape Emma, and she almost snorts in amusement.

Regina throwing up again, head bent over the toilet bowl, removes her amusement as quickly as it had come.

She stands for a full minute, hands fluttering at her sides, continuously reaching out then snapping back. She's never looked after anyone when they were sick, and no one has looked after her. Her biggest experience with dealing with someone's else's vomit was the one time Neal got drunk on cheap margaritas, and even then she'd only handed him a glass of water and Tylenol after he'd finished throwing up.

Sighing, Emma sinks down beside Regina. "Hi," she says softly. Regina glances at her, and her face is wet with tears. Emma suddenly wants to comfort her more than anything.

She tentatively rests a hand on Regina's back, ignoring the way the older woman freezes with the touch.

Then Regina is throwing up violently again, but Emma leaves her hand there, resting warm and steady on her back.

"Stop," Regina tries to shrug the hand off when she has the chance. "Disgust--" she starts to say before bending once more over the toilet bowl.

When she seems to be finished for the moment Emma flushes the toilet for her, and then slides her hand under Regina's hair, playing gently with the sweaty hairs at the nape of her neck. "I'm not going anywhere," Emma states.

Regina tries to scare her off with a frown, moving her body tentatively in Emma's direction to try and avoid another attack. She looks far too pitiful to be scary, her face red and tear stained and her nose snotty.

"Yeah, yeah, you're terrifying," Emma snorts in response. She starts to stand and she doesn't miss the way Regina's whole countenance seems to slump in disappointment.

Instead of doing what Regina expects her to do (leave), Emma wets a washcloth and kneels back down in front of Regina. Ignoring the initial flinch, Emma carefully cleans Regina's face with the cold washcloth, noting with a smile that Regina leans into the caress.

When Regina spins back around to make use of the toilet once more, Emma rests the cold cloth on her neck until she's done.

Finally it seems like Regina's body is finished tormenting her. At least for now. So Emma hands her a cup of water with a splash of mouthwash. "Rinse and spit."

Regina does as she's told. Emma scoots closer until she is right behind her, then she takes the glass away and gently puts an arm around Regina's waist. Regina seems to sink into the warmth behind her, eyes fluttering closed from plain exhaustion.

They continue the pattern for the rest of the night, until morning finds them both curled up on the bathroom floor. Regina is facing Emma, her face buried in the savior's stomach and her arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Emma grins when she wakes up and sees their positions. Sure, her body feels like crap from barely sleeping on a cold, tile floor, but that doesn't make the sight of Regina clutching her like a teddy bear any less amusing. Sure, it will be over as soon as Regina wakes up and realizes what she's doing, but for now it's nice to have the older woman holding her so close.

No one else has ever seemed that comforted by her, but with Regina (at least a sleeping Regina) it almost seems like the sense of contentment she gets from the older woman is mutual.

There is no way she's moving and risking waking Regina, plus she is still exhausted from not sleeping, so Emma accepts that she'll be on the floor for a while longer. She curls her body more tightly around Regina's, resting one hand on the back of Regina's head and the other on her hip. She chuckles. "We certainly spend a lot of bonding moments on bathroom floors," she whispers. Then she shut her eyes and goes back to sleep.


End file.
